


My Little Guinea Pig

by Goddesss_Stories



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bukkake, Corruption, Drugs, Large Areolas, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Mindbreak, Multi, Netorare, Rape, Substance Abuse, Threesome - F/F/M, cumflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddesss_Stories/pseuds/Goddesss_Stories
Summary: A few years after the Maruki Incident, the phantom thieves live their normal lives free of supernatural obstacles. However, Ren, the leader decides to stay where his friends are while keeping romantic company with a matured Sumire Yoshizawa. Spending time with her and the rest of the thieves has been a dream come true for Ren, but a prior engagement is about to cause trouble in paradise.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Takemi Tae, Togo Hifumi/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Kudos: 6





	My Little Guinea Pig

In the early spring, a gentle warm breeze flows through the air past two students dressed in school attire. The energetic redhead pulled the taller dark-haired boy into the store where they tried on various forms of glasses.  
"Senpai~" the girl shouted. "what about these? They're similar to your other frame and it's cheaper too. What do you think?" She moved his unruly hair out of the way to fit him with a pair of comfy-looking glasses.  
"Well!? Tell me what you think?" She said turning him to face the mirror.  
"I think they look...kinda blocky." He softly replied. "I like them. Thank you for picking them out, Sumire."  
Sumire hugged him and kisses him on the cheek. "Anything for my boyfriend. Besides, I needed some new frames too. It's only right that I help you pick out some. After all, I know Ren-senpai is going to help me pick out a pair, right?"  
Ren smiled, but before he could answer, his phone began to ring. Sumire seemed worried and wondered if he was going to pick up the phone. "Senpai, you're phone has been ringing a lot. Are you sure everything is ok? You're not missing work to hang out with me, are you?"  
"Of course not, I'd get chewed out if I did that." He answered. Sumire's look of worry transformed into happiness indicative by her jubilant hand clapping. She checked her phone and was taken aback by the time.  
"Sorry, Senpai, I nearly forgot that I had practice today. Could we pick out my frames next time?" She asked in a pleading manner.  
"Uh, sure. It's no problem." Ren replied; hastily giving an answer she would like to hear attempting to make sure she stayed happy. Sumire smiled and hugged Ren before leaving him behind. "I'll text you later!!" She shouted.  
Ren took a deep breath and looked at his phone to see 40 missed calls from "Master" sending a bit of a shock and fear throughout his body. He reluctantly redialed the number while walking outside of the shop. Bracing himself for the worst, the dial tone stopped and after working up the courage to speak, he softly said "Tae?"  
"I don't remember us being on a first-name basis." She quickly snapped.  
"I'm sorry, Master. I don't know what came over me." She said shaken to his core.  
"Neither do I." She replied. "When I allowed you to have a girlfriend, I didn't think she would be this much of a distraction to your responsibilities. Perhaps I was wrong in rewarding you with such a privilege." She continued.  
"No, master, it's not like that." Ren sharply corrected trying to stay within the good graces of Takemi, however, that ship has long sailed.  
"I'd say that it is. You haven't checked in, you haven't called, you haven't even sent me a text to let me know that you're ok out there. Hmph, I have reason to believe that you're getting your special medicine-"  
"No, I would never!" He interrupted.  
"And now you're interrupting me!?" She shouted. "This girlfriend of yours must have you confusing who you're betters are. You are my guinea pig. MY guinea pig! You belong to me and nobody else!" Takemi's rage began to build. She slammed her fist onto the table hard enough to be heard in the other end of the phone."I've had it with you and your neglectful, insubordinate, and rebellious attitude as of late."  
A long pause occurred creating tension and raising the level of fear Ren had felt at that moment. Again needing to work up the courage, he simply said "Master?" Awaiting her response.  
"Meet me at my office in 30 minutes." She commanded. "Don't be late or I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands. We're going to get down to the bottom of your actions. Even if it takes all night long."  
"Yes, ma'am," Ren answered. Takemi hung up and immediately, Ren ran to the train station to catch one back to yongen-jaya. 20 minutes pass by giving him enough time to change his clothes and leave Morgana home. He approached the clinic ready to enter when a chill runs down his spine. A small distortion began to form around him, but his fear was strong enough to ignore this. His focus on the potential hell Takemi was about to put him through consumed his mind. He opened the door to see an empty lobby, which seemed harmless enough. He entered the door leading toward the exam room where Takemi had been waiting for him. She signs a few papers and checks her chart before noticing his presence.  
"Sit, boy." She commanded. Ren dropped to his knees in front of her much to her amusement. After 30 minutes, Takemi stretched and turned her attention to Ren who was still on his knees waiting patiently. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"  
"I...I'm sorry, master. It's just that, I'm grateful for being allowed to have a girlfriend, but I have to take care of her and cater to her needs as well." He explained.  
"So that means that you get to skip out on me?" Takemi asked.  
"No! Not at all. I love Sumire and I have to do what I can to make sure she is happy."  
"Even if it means disobeying me, right?" Takemi remarked sitting back in her chair and folding her arms. Ren remained silent and looked down to the ground. Takemi shakes her head. "I know exactly what's going on here."  
Takemi stood up looming over Ren allowing him to see her black lace panties underneath her short dress. "This isn't your fault. It couldn't be because my guinea pig would never willingly abandoned his master, right."  
"Never!" Ren quickly replied.  
"I figured. It's that girlfriend of yours monopolizing your time." Takemi sat on the bed and beckoned Ren to come toward her. He brushed up against her leg and felt the warmth of her skin against his own. She became tender and sweet to Ren; running her hands through his hair. "I think your girlfriend ought to know the nature of your relationship with your doctor, don't you think?"  
Ren held onto her leg feeling comforted by her presence. Takemi patted his head and stood up.  
"It's time for your check-up. Remove your shirt and let's get started." She instructed. Ren removed his shirt to allow her to conduct a thorough examination. Prompting him to take deep breaths while using the stethoscope, feeling his ribs to ensure they aren't broken, and taking x-rays.  
"Have you be exhausting yourself more than usual as of late?" She asked writing down notes.  
"I've been finding myself running a lot, but it's part of the stamina training," Ren replied. "A few months ago, you told me that it would be beneficial for my overall performance."  
"Right. I did say that. Are you sexually active with anyone outside of myself?" Takemi asked as she eagerly awaited his answer.  
Ren looks down toward the ground unable to look Takemi directly in her eyes. "N-no. I haven't. Sumire says that she would like to wait until marriage..."  
"What!?" She shouted. "What do you mean wait until marriage?"  
"She said that our love would sustain us and I agreed...so, we decided to wait."  
Takemi takes a deep breath and starts undressing. "So what in hearing is that not only is your girlfriend monopolizing your time, but she's also failing to do her job as a proper girlfriend."  
"Master, what are you doing?" Ren asked taken aback by her straightforwardness.  
"Take off the rest of your clothes and call your girlfriend. She's obviously inexperienced in these sorts of things."  
Ren undresses and sat on the bed cycling through his phone for Sumire's number. He hovers above her name for a short while thinking about whether or not he should continue with his action.  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Takemi asked as she placed a spiked collar around his neck. A charm in front had his name engraved in it. Ren could only focus on her pale body brushing up against his own. She kissed him on his cheek sat on his lap; placing his cock on the entrance of her pussy. She began to grind against it as a way to tease him only to overperform causing him to precum.  
She glared at Ren with a look of disgust."It looks like you were eager to see me or would just any pussy work for you at this point?" She said. Before he had a chance to speak, Takemi removed his glasses and pulled the leash tied to his collar. "if you don't call her, I'll stop and you'll be in the dog house for another month."  
Without anymore hesitant action, Ren dialed her number anxiously awaiting for Sumire to pick up her phone. She answered in her normal sweet tone. "Hi, Senpai~."  
"Sumire, I'm at the doctor's office in Yongen-jaya near Le Blanc. I need you to come here lend me some support"  
"Are you ok!? I'll be right there. Just hang tight!" Sumire quickly hung up the phone and got dressed to meet up with Ren. Back in the exam room, Takemi takes the phone away and tosses it onto her desk while wrapping her arms around Ren's neck.  
"Your balls look so full as if they were about to explode, but...hmm. I doubt you have the energy to match your libido." Takemi grabs a vial from out of her coat pocket and forces Ren to drink it. "Don't worry, it won't have any negative side effects aside from extreme hunger cravings after the effect wears off."  
Ren's cock begins to grow a bit in length and in width as a side effect of the drug. His balls grew twice the size they originally had been much to Takemi's intrigue. "Until then, you're a slave to your natural desire to breed." His basic ability to think had also be dulled by the drug all to amuse Takemi who took the opportunity to open her pussy and slowly place it right above his cock. He grabbed Takemi's hips and began thrusting upward piercing her womb in one swift motion.  
Ren began to breathe heavily blowing his warm breath down Takemi's neck and violently moving his hips upward to fulfill his carnal desire. Takemi had bitten off more than she could chew, however, that didn't stop her from encouraging his sexual onslaught.  
"S-so big! I can feel your cock digging into my womb! I can only imagine how far up you've pushed my-" Ren wraps his arm around her throat and wrestles her face down into the bed. She grabs his leash pulling it tight, but this wasn't enough to rein him in as he kept mercilessly drilling into her.  
"Ah! Fuck! You're- fuck! It's too much, at this point, he- AH! HE'S GONNA CUM IN ME!!"  
Ren gritted his teeth and squeezed hard around Takemi's neck causing her to furiously tap on his arm to get him to release her. His cock twitches as it releases a torrent of cum that slowly causes her stomach to expand. One of Takemi's eyes dulled while the other rolled back. She firmly grasped the sheets with one hand and pulled the collar around Ren's neck with the other.  
Ren took a deep breath before picking up the tuckered out Takemi and sitting her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kisses her neck. She softly rubbed his cheek and smiled saying "Aww, does my little Guinea pig want another round with his master?"  
Sumire opens the clinic door looking around for Ren. Opting not to call out on account of another cracked open door standing between her, she heads into the exam room where she catches Ren and Takemi in the act. "S-senpai!?" She said in a teary broken-up voice. Her disbelief at what was transpiring before her eyes were plastered all over her face.  
"You must be the girlfriend my subject was talking about. Sumire, correct?" Takemi wondered.  
"Why...why ar-"  
"Why am I having sex with your boyfriend?" Takemi interjected. "Simple. He's my guinea pig and he belongs to me. You see, long before he met you, we had a prior agreement."  
"What do you mean!? You can't just take my boyfriend like this! Senpai, it's me, Sumire!" She shouted with tears staining her porcelain skin.  
"I'm afraid he can't hear you. He's currently under the effects of a drug he willingly tested for me and this is the only way to resolve them." Takemi explained. "Besides, it's not like you were going to help him out."  
"What!? What are you talking about?" Sumire shouted becoming enraged.  
Takemi kissed Ren once more and gaze at Sumire through the corner of her eye. "You were saving yourself for marriage, but in doing so, you were neglecting the carnal needs of your boyfriend. MY little test subject. And so now it's up to me, his doctor, to make sure he gets well. If you truly cared about his health, you would be front and center to ensure his proper release."  
"...I do...I do care about senpai! I always cared...because I love him."  
"That's what you tell yourself, but of course actions speak louder than words." Takemi watched as Sumire backed against the wall still unable to process the fact that she's losing the love of her life. Sumire falls to her knees and places her face into her hands softly crying.  
A warped smile fell upon Takemi's face. She managed to calm Ren down enough to slide his cock out of her pussy and grip the base with her hands. "Sumire, was it?" She asked.  
Sumire looked up at the pair; her attention immediately shifting toward Ren's cock coated in Takemi's womanly juices. She gasped leaving her mouth wide open giving Takemi the opportunity she needed to allow Ren to shoot thick and gooey ropes of semen onto her face and in her mouth. The sweet taste of Ren's baby batter struck a chord with her causing her to instinctively swallow the amount of his thick load that made it into her mouth. Her throat moves with each gulp until she's finished and takes a deep breath. She begins to crawl toward Ren to place his cock into her mouth but becomes disappointed by Takemi's actions of placing it back into her pussy.  
"Don't get any bright ideas, kiddo, he's still mine." She snapped.  
"That stuff that shot out of Ren-kun's cock...what was it?" Sumire asked.  
"Oh, that? That's called semen. It's fluid that men have that only shoots put if they are stimulated well enough. Their health is a key factor on its taste." Takemi explained. "You seemed to have become addicted to it with only one taste. Hmm, maybe there is some use for you after all."  
"Please! I need more! I want it!" Sumire pleaded. Her graveling pleased Takemi who simply sighed and nestled with Ren.  
"I'll tell you what. I'll make you an excellent deal, but you have to hold up your end of the bargain, or else you won't get another taste."  
Sumire stood up and leaned in closer; staring Takemi directly in her eyes. "I will do whatever it takes!"  
"I'm glad to hear you say that. Now, step outside and let us finish up in here. If you're an obedient child, I'll allow you to go home with him tonight." Takemi proposed running her hand along Sumire's cheek.  
"I will..." Sumire started.  
"You will what?" Takemi teased.  
"I will be an obedient girl...master." Sumire proclaimed. Takemi's excitement flared up inside of her and her eyes briefly turned a chartreuse color.  
"Excellent. I'll have a good use for you yet!"


End file.
